Kaisa
Kaisa '(カイサ ''Kaisa) is a Mage and Guild Master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. He is Goldmine's successor as second guild master and is widely known as 'Kaisa of the Hanging Iron Sword '(絞首刑鉄剣のカイサ Kōshukei Tetsu Ken no Kaisa) due to several misconceptions and incorrect speculations of his magic. Appearance Kaisa is a tall man with very broad shoulders and a mane of blonde hair surrounding his head and drooping from his shoulders, giving him a slightly beastial appearance. This bestial appearance is further enhanced by a small, terracotta coloured animal mask over his face. He wears black robes, tied with a white obi, sandals and a beige coloured fur waistcoat over his robes. Personality Like most member of his guild, Kaisa can appear slightly eccentric and tends to commonly repeat the word "Wild" and various other phrases centered around the word. He has also adopted Bacchus' old habit of saying "my soul is quivering" in moments of excitement and fear. As a famous mage, he is often recognized in public and finds it hard to go outside without being recognized at least once, something that annoys Kaisa greatly. He also shown a serious side to him, he can adorn a very strict and firm persona when the time calls; being shown to frighten even the strongest willed of men. Relationships Goldmine Owen Broderick Lazarus Hausse History Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Great Tengu God of the Hanging Valley (懸谷の大天狗神 Kenkoku no Dai Tengujin): This is a very powerful and rare magic which allows the user to summon forth a colossal giant in order to aid them in combat, the actual giant towers over Domus Flau; an incredibly high building in it's own right. The giant wields two, very large katana which are kept sheathed and held grasped in two, large, scale-like arms attached to it's back; the katanas are able to fell large mountains in one swing. This magic has been referred to as The Ultimate Magic of Demons '(悪魔の究極の魔法 ''Akuma no Kyūkyoku no Mahō), by Jean-Jacques, a Mage known for his expertise in rare magic. '''Enhanced Speed: Alongside his magical prowess, Kaisa also boasts incredible speed, being able to easily evade a sword attack from Tachi Unagiya without seeming to move his body position, solely the location, this appeared to shock Tachi who then attempted to attack yet again, although was stopped by Jean-Jacques. Due to the nature of his magic being close-ranged, this leaves Kaisa unable to attack if he is taken by surprise at a close range; therefore uses his great agility to outmanouver assailants. Enhanced Intelligence: Kaisa has a very high level of intelligence and has proved so on numerous occassions, when settling arguments with his guild members, he often uses a very lyrical, wise series of metaphors and limericks in order to make them see reason, from his point of view. *'Master Chess Player': Although not considered a major 'skill' as such but Kaisa is a very skilled, if not master of the game of chess. He frequently plays with a member of his guild: Lazarus Hausse, a Doll Play Magic user, which he uses to move chess pieces on the board, something that Kaisa frequently scolds him for. He is shown being able to beat Lazarus in every game and it has been noted that in only one occassion has he been on the verge of losing. *'Master Strategist': As a master of chess, Kaisa is a skilled strategist; being able to use various factors in a situation in order to be of use to him. This ability to analyze a situation and then quickly formulate a strategy has earned him the praise of Magic Council Members in the past. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Guild Master Category:Quatro Cerberus Category:Caster-Mage